


Ремень

by WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Flogging, Gen, порка ремнем
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021
Summary: Ремень у Артура был, что надо
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Playstation Games 2021 - Тексты R-NC-21





	Ремень

Ремень у Артура был, что надо. Недешевый, надо сказать, из отличной толстой кожи, с тяжелой металлической позолоченной пряжкой. Вообще-то Сьюзан не собиралась оставлять его себе — просто некоторое время назад она попросила Артура купить ей в Сен-Дени новый взамен прохудившемуся от активной жизненной позиции старому, который служил ей верой и правдой, утягивая эту стройную талию уже лет двадцать. Артур сказал, что очень постарается найти то, что она просит — а потом отдал свой, на время, до следующего визита в город.

Как вовремя. Некоторые вещи случаются именно тогда, когда они нужны больше всего — и если бы Сьюзан верила в судьбу или карму, а не в собственные силы, то сказала бы, что в этом было что-то от божественного провидения.

Но от религии Сьюзан была так же далека, как Майка — от чести и достоинства. Так что стоило ли удивляться, что рано или поздно ей выдастся столь заманчивая возможность. Что Майка снова влезет в какое-нибудь дерьмо, что подставит всех, навлечет на ее семью какую-нибудь банду или Пинкертонов. Пока это были всего лишь налетчики из Лемойна, — не самые приятные ребята, конечно, но и с ними можно разобраться, если очень захотеть, — которые дотянулись лишь только до самого Майки, видимо, сунувшего свой длинный нос куда не надо. Но Сьюзан за свою жизнь насмотрелась на превеликое множество подонков всех мастей, так что с легкостью могла предположить, что у этого гада все еще впереди. 

Стоило ли удивляться, что рано или поздно Тилли, тайком гуляя со знакомым юношей (несмотря на то, что Сьюзан категорически запретила девочкам какой бы то ни было разврат, пусть даже в так называемое свободное от лагерных дел время), обнаружит Майку, связанного по рукам и ногам в какой-то разрушенной и давно заросшей лианами постройке, предназначение которой оставалось загадочным, как и у многих подобных ей в Лемойне. Так что Тилли, хоть и ненавидела Сьюзан едва ли не сильнее всех в лагере, видимо, решила убить двух зайцев одним махом. Сьюзан догадывалась, что Тилли хотела на время занять ее и к тому же отыграться на Майке за все его свинства, которые он позволял себе в адрес девочек. 

Что ж, Сьюзан вовсе не была против разочек спустить пар. В этом они с Тилли оказались совершенно невероятнейшим образом солидарны. 

Кто бы мог подумать. 

Сьюзан обнаружила Майку ровно в том месте и в том плачевном положении, о котором Тилли ей и доложила. (Должно быть, рассчитывала на какой-нибудь дополнительный выходной; об этом Сьюзан подумает позже.) А именно — привязанным к старому дереву, давно пробившему уже практически полностью обвалившийся потолок. Примерно так же когда-то в лагере с неделю пытали Кирана — с той лишь разницей, что Майка был повернут мордой к стволу, а посему наверняка уже от души нажрался насекомых и прочих короедов всех видов и расцветок. В конце концов, методы у любых подобных банд в этой стране не сильно разнятся, это ли не знать ему самому. Только вот Сьюзан была уверена — в отличие от Кирана, Майке это ничем не поможет. На некоторых индивидах природа отдыхает, и любые воспитательные меры, особенно те, что больше состоят из кнута, чем из пряника, делают их только злее. 

Не то чтобы Сьюзан рассчитывала на чудесное исцеление. 

Нет, это акт исключительно личной выгоды. 

Чего у сукина сына не отнять — так это фантастического чутья. К ее удивлению, он узнал ее, даже не видя ее и не слыша ее голоса. Только по звуку одних шагов или чего-то еще?...

— Мисс Гримшоу? — сперва удивленно, потом немного елейно переспросил он. — Мисс Гримшоу. Ваш дрянной парфюм слышно за несколько миль, — его короткий смешок был похож на карканье. 

— Рада вас видеть, мистер Белл, — пропустила она мимо ушей его замечание. Она наслушалась подобного дерьма из его рта уже столько раз, что очередное пролетело, даже не задев, словно пуля косоглазого стрелка. Она не добавила, что вдвойне рада видеть его в таком положении. — Где же вы были? Пропали на неделю, а теперь вот вы где. 

Конечно, никто особенно его не искал; у Артура, единственного, кто смог бы наступить на горло своей песне и снова потратить драгоценное время на поиски человека, которого в душе с огромной радостью придушил бы собственными руками, дел сейчас было невпроворот. 

— Э-э, налаживал кое-какие связи. — Он неудобно поерзал, пытаясь хоть на минуту облегчить хватку впившихся в торс и ноги на совесть повязанных веревок. 

— Оно и видно. Отличные «связи». — Сьюзан потрогала веревки, проверила узлы. Скривилась от вони, исходившей от явно стоявшего так не первый день Майки. Впрочем, от него и в любые другие дни несло, как от козла, и если других членов банды Сьюзан еще с горем пополам чуть ли не с плеткой заставляла мыться, — в основном тех, с которыми еще не все было потеряно, — то к этому отродью даже приближаться не хотелось ближе, чем на расстояние одного удара ремня. 

— Не знал, что у вас еще остались какие-то застарелые шкварки чувства юмора, мисс Гримшоу. Надеюсь, что милосердие в вас тоже еще есть. Развяжите меня, и я вам пригожусь. 

О, она слышала этот тон. За него хотелось свернуть ему шею. Но Датч был бы очень недоволен такому повороту событий. Датч, конечно, уважал ее в определенной степени, но в некоторые вещи лучше не вмешиваться. Однажды странная слабость Датча к людям, подобным Майке или даже ей самой — она не питала иллюзий насчет своей невинности, — сыграет с ним дурную шутку, но повлиять на это пока никто был не в силах. 

— Милосердие? Да на кой вы мне? — Мисс Гримшоу ощутимо ткнула ему под ребра дулом револьвера. — Странно, мистер Белл, раньше вы лучше разбирались в людях. Милосердие — участь глупцов. А пригодиться вы мне можете разве что в виде хладного трупа, хотя что с ним сделаешь. Из вас даже супа Пирсон не сварит, один яд и гной. Весь лагерь сляжет. 

— Ну полно вам, мисс Гримшоу, — деланно рассмеялся Майка. — Поигрались в суфражистку и засим откланяйтесь. Браво, бис. Хотя нет, бис не стоит. 

— Не стоит? Что ж, мистер Белл, приятно было с вами пообщаться после столь длительной разлуки. — Сьюзан сделала шаг назад, примеривая взглядом примерное расположение ударов, которые собиралась нанести. Под ногой хрустнула ветка, и Майка вздрогнул. 

— Мисс Гримшоу. Вы же не серьезно. Ради всего святого, отнеситесь к проблеме со всей свойственной вам ответственностью. Как вы всегда это делаете. Вы же делаете все для лагеря. Не расстраивайте Датча. 

— Серьезно, значит. Будет вам серьезно, мистер Белл — настолько серьезно, насколько вы того заслуживаете. 

Майка замолкнул. Сьюзан могла поклясться, что видела, как в его голове крутятся шестеренки в попытке понять, что она имела в виду и какие козыри у него еще остались. Что ж, скоро он узнает. 

Сьюзан расстегнула пряжку ремня — на ее талии приходилось обматывать его едва ли не в два оборота, — и он приятно соскользнул в руку. Ремень человека, трудящегося каждый день, не покладая рук — потертый, выцветший на солнце, впитавший соленый пот. Позже придется отмывать его от крови — но это малая плата за подобный акт. 

Сьюзан сложила ремень в петлю, и та напомнила ей о лассо, с которым хозяин ремня да и все лагерные отлично умели управляться, когда речь заходила о том, чтобы захомутать дикого мустанга или чужого сбежавшего козла, или приструнить какого-нибудь нахала, чей портрет на стене в офисе шерифа обещает кругленькую сумму.

Петля приятно легла в руку, и Сюзан не без удовольствия помяла ее в ладони, примериваясь. Подойдя на полшага ближе, она привычным движением замахнула уверенную руку. Ремень со свистом рассек воздух и прошелся по спине Майки. 

— Мисс Гримшоу, не делайте глу... Блядь! Вот же ж ебанутая! Черт... Ха, — усмехнулся тот. — Ох, отличный удар, мисс Гримшоу. Для старой немощной карги, у которой все из рук валится. 

Он неприятно рассмеялся — так, как смеялся всегда, когда считал себя правым. Однажды Сьюзан видела, как в лагере Майке достало наглости докопаться до Чарльза, мать его, Смита — тот, конечно, парень спокойный и его сложно вывести из себя, да и грешков за ним особых не водится (по крайней мере, Сьюзан о них неизвестно), но в тот раз Майке хватило одной фразы, чтобы пожрать земли после того, как Смит схватил его за грудки да швырнул в грязь, как тряпичную куклу, набитую дерьмом. Майка и тогда смеялся, как будто это не его швырнули. Сьюзан не было дела до мелких ссор внутри банды — только вот Смит работал всегда отлично и без нареканий и всегда снабжал лагерь свежей дичью, а Майка по большей части бездельничал или провоцировал других, при этом бил себя пяткой в грудь о собственной незаменимости и подкидывал Датчу какие-нибудь сомнительные наводки, которые часто оборачивались неприятностями. А чего стоила та история в Строберри, когда Артур потащился вызволять этого бездельника из тюрьмы!... 

Сьюзан крепче сжала ремень и замахнулась еще раз. 

— Не проверяйте меня, Белл, не то пожалеете. 

Снова свист и удар — и только смех в ответ. Майка поерзал, дернул связанными руками, повернул голову. 

— Как бы вам самим не пожалеть, мисс Гримшоу. Думаете, вам всегда будет все сходить с рук? Думаете, Датч не знает о том, что вы позволяете себе поднимать руку на девок? Блядь, — еще один косо пришелся ему по боку, — может, на девок ему так же плевать, как и всем остальным, а что насчет Молли? 

— И что же насчет Молли О’Ши, Белл? — Она ударила его по пояснице, а потом еще раз, по заднице. Майка потешно дернул бедрами, вжавшись в дерево. Потихоньку-помаленьку это становилось забавным. 

— Датч будет недоволен, когда узнает, что вы и ее лупите при любой возможности, ха, — два удара подряд прервали его речь, и Майка снова заерзал. 

— Во-первых, — Сьюзан замахнулась и с нескрываемым удовольствием оходила его по заднице, — я ее и пальцем не тронула; во-вторых, — еще удар, — если вы, мистер Белл, смеете разносить подобную ложь дальше своего рта, то никакое покровительство Датча вас не спасет — придушу собственноручно во сне и скормлю труп аллигаторам. В третьих, — в третий удар она вложила столько силы, что сбила себе дыхание, — вы глупец, если считаете, что Датч не одобряет моих воспитательных методов. 

Она выдохнула, вытерла рукавом выступивший на лбу пот. Она видела, как вздымается спина Майки на каждом рваном вдохе — кожа уже должна была начать гореть. По-хорошему, подобные процедуры надо бы проводить по голому телу, не прикрытому рубашкой и брюками — но прикасаться к Майке Сьюзан не собиралась. Есть способ получше. 

— Да нет у вас никаких воспитательных методов, _Сьюзан_ , — он выдавил ее имя с каким-то особым злорадством, приравняв к любой из лагерных девок. Змея шипит до тех пор, пока не попадает под колеса дилижанса — а потом ее труп гниет на жарком солнце, собирая вокруг себя всех окрестных мух. — Такая же жалкая бабенка, брошенная Датчем и не желающая отлепляться от кормушки. 

— Для тебя я — мисс Гримшоу, — выплюнула Сьюзан. Петля выскользнула из ее руки, и стальная пряжка повисла в воздухе. Сьюзан замахнулась — и пряжка располосовала рубашку Майки на спине косой раной. Звук тупого удара утонул в сдавленном злом стоне. — Повтори. 

— Хах. 

Второй удар крест-накрест прошелся по первому, ставя на спине отметку как на прокаженном. Грязная ткань окрасилась красным, и где-то невдалеке на болоте низко зарычал аллигатор, почуяв запах крови. 

— Повтори! 

Усталость как рукой сняло — Сьюзан уже почти не чувствовала зноя Лемойна и назойливые москиты уже не так раздражали. Словно какое-то второе дыхание открылось — и каждый удар был таким легким, как будто не требовал ровным счетом никаких усилий. Вот оно. Вот ради чего она всегда это делает. Ни с чем не сравнимая эйфория, очищающая тело и разум. 

— Сука, — сквозь зубы процедил Майка. 

Третий и четвертый удары пришлись совсем рядом, и рубашка Майки была мокрой уже насквозь. Во влажном воздухе пахнуло тошнотворно-сладким запахом, и по виску Сьюзан побежала капля пота. Майка ничего не ответил — только сдавленно вскрикнул. Удар за ударом, он только охал и иногда произносил что-то невнятное мордой в дерево и все еще безрезультатно пытался разорвать веревки на руках, и вот уже рубашка превратилась в лохмотья уличного попрошайки, а спина — в месиво мяса и разодранной кожи. Сьюзан била и била, до тех пор, пока Майка не опал на колени и не повис на дереве так, что удерживали его только путы. Но она не остановилась и тогда — лишь когда лучи заходящего солнца выглянули из-за обвалившейся стены постройки и упали ей на лицо, заставив прищуриться. Сьюзан приложила ладонь козырьком ко лбу. На Майку было чудо как приятно смотреть — такие раны, она знала, заживают очень долго и требуют ухода. Ни спать, ни работать, ни тем более ездить в седле он в ближайшее время не сможет — а значит, не сможет никому докучать, ведь приползти в таком виде к Датчу значит себя не уважать. Сьюзан знала, что, если, конечно, его этой ночью не найдет прогуливающаяся мимо пантера, то он еще долго не появится в лагере. И, по правде говоря, попробуй он рассказать кому, что это именно Сьюзан его избила, все только посмеются. А лагерю давно не помешало бы посмеяться над хорошей шуткой. Времена наставали неприятные — но Сьюзан было сейчас очень хорошо. 

Она отерла пот со лба, шлепнула на шее москита и свернула окровавленный ремень в кружочек. Нужно будет посетить ванную комнату в Сен-Дени и хорошенько отмокнуть — после такого действа она может себе это позволить. 

И, пожалуй, Тилли все-таки заслужила себе отгул.


End file.
